A New Victim?
by Lu 14
Summary: What, Bennett's agents not looking for you? that's crazy talk.' Bennett's agents are pursuing a strange girl can Zee and Ro figure out way and dose she need saving? CHAPTER TWO NOW UP!
1. Have you seen this women?

A/N OK so I started to watch some episodes of The Zeta Project on Youtube and thought it was cool. So here I am writing my first fic on it, hope you like it!

Description: Bennett's agents are pursuing a strange girl can Zee and Ro figure out way and dose she need saving?

* * *

"Zee you really need to stop acting so...so." Ro tried to find the right words to explain the robots behavior.

"So, what?" Zee asked curious. Ro sighed then perked up as they came upon a restaurant.

"I'll tell you later, first lets get some chow." The robot gave her a questioning look. Humans could be so strange sometimes, often not finishing sentences, he still had a lot to learn. He fallowed her into the restaurant.

"What can I get ya hun?" The waitress asked Ro.

"Cheese burger fries and a coke." Ro replied. The waitress then turned to Zeta.

"Anything for you sir?" She asked.

"I do not require food." The waitress nodded but sent him a weird look at his choice of words.

"You see, that's what I'm talking about." Ro said, when the waitress was out of ear shot.

" I do not understand what you mean." Zeta looked perplexed.

"You gotta work on your language skills, you know act less robotic and more human, you'll blend in better."

"But I know over a hundred languages and...I am not human."

Ro looked a bit shocked at the last bit of his sentence and couldn't help but fell sorry for the robot. She kicked herself mentally for even bringing it up.

"Oh sorry." She muttered. "Guess I shoulda looked before I leaped."

"Looked before you leaped?"

"Its an expression, it just means I should have thought about the consequences of my words before I said them."

"Oh...what consequences?"

Ro sighed. "Never mind, just...forget I ever said anything."

Humans really were strange.

A few minutes latter Ro's food arrived along with some unwanted guests.

"Oh no, Zee, its some of Bennett's agents." Her eye's widened in fear, as she saw a man and a women enter the restaurant.

Zeta watched their movements and noticed something odd about the way they where acting. For one thing they didn't use any of their special devices that could see right through his disguise and for another they were just acting...strange.

"I...don't think their looking for us." He muttered a bit surprised himself.

"What, Bennett's agents not looking for you? that's crazy talk." Ro looked at the man and women.

"Come on maybe if we just walk out casually they wont notice us." She suggested getting up, her hunger forgotten. Zeta nodded but doubted it would work, they would soon be running again.

As they headed towards the door the women asked for them to stop.

"Hey, you, hold on a sec."

Ro sent Zeta a sorrowful look, which quickly turned to annoyance as they turned around.

"I just want to ask you a question." She held up a device with a picture of a girl on it. The girl had dark brown hair and striking blue eyes.

"Have you seen this women?" She asked.

Ro looked perplexed and glanced at Zeta for an explanation, the robot had none.

"Um no sorry we haven't." The woman sighed irritable. "That's a no Yosh." She said to her partner.

"Darn it, I thought we had her this time." The man grumbled.

"Come on lets go before they get suspicious." Ro whispered harshly to Zeta, whom nodded in agreement. They quickly left.

"OK that was...weird." Ro stated as they put a block between them and the restaurant, not to mention the agents.

"Indeed it was." Zeta replied, now vary curious about what those agents where up to.

"We should go back, see what those agents are up to." Zeta said and Ro looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you crazy we cant just...Zee hold up!" The robot had already started to walk away.

"This is crazy we could get caught...you could get caught." Zeta stopped and looked at her.

"Don't worry we won't, I just want to know why their looking for that girl."

Ro sighed in irritation _Robots_ She thought, and fallowed him back to the restaurant.

* * *

So what do you think? Should I continue or just throw it in the fire? Let me know, oh and IM LOOKING FOR A BETA! PLEASE E-MAIL ME IF YOUR INTERESTED I could really use one 


	2. Why would anyone hide here?

A/N Yes another instalment I hope you like, sorry its so short Im still trying to figure out whats gonna happen next. Enjoy!

* * *

Zee and Ro watched-from the cover of an ally-as the two agents walked to their car. The women pulled a communicator out of her jacket pocket. 

"I hope you have good news Pullun." Zeta's keen hearing picked up the voice from the comm. The women-whom was obviously agent Pullun- looked nervous as she replied.

"Sorry sir, so far we have no idea where she is, or even if we're looking in the right place."

"Whats going on, whats she saying?" Ro asked, irritated that her own ears couldn't pick up the conversation.

"She is talking to someone, but I am unsure of who." He zoomed in for a closer look, but by the way the agent was holding the comm he could not see the man who was talking. He was gonna have to move. Quickly he changed his appearance to that of a young boy and began to step out of the ally.

"Zee what are you doing?" Ro asked, horrified that the synthoid would be caught.

"I must change my position to get a better look."

"Well at least let me go with you." She replied and grabbed onto his hand. Her appearance suddenly changed to that of an older women with red hair.

They quickly made their way around the agents until they were behind them. Zee then zoomed in on the communicator and tuned in on the conversation once again.

"Do everything you can to find her, she's valuable to the government, and if you don't I'll make sure you lose your jobs!" Zee didn't recognize the man on the comm, he looked a bit older the Bennett with graying hair.

"Yes sir, we'll report back in two hours." Pullun put the comm back in her pocket.

"Yosh lets get moving or Kingly will have our hides." She said and they both got in the car.

"Did she say Kingly?" Ro asked and Zee nodded. "But who is he?"

"I do not know but I intend to find out." He spotted a parked motorcycle and made sure no one was looking before he turned back into his usual form, and let go of Ro's hand.

"And just how do you plan to find out?" Ro asked and watched as the robot approached the vehicle.

"We're going to fallow them."

"We're gonna what?"

"Fallow them, climb on." He mounted the bike and extended his hand out to her.

She sighed heavily. "Fine." she grumbled and climb up behind him. "Alright tin man, lets go." They zoomed after the car.

The good thing about a motorcycle was that it was easy to maneuver in and around cars, so they had a better chance of fallowing the car without getting caught and with out losing them.

"What are we going to do when we cache up to them?" Ro asked yelling over the sounds of the other vehicles.

" I'm...not sure yet."

"Not sure yet...great." They fallowed the car into another part of the city, a part that wasn't exactly popular.

"You've got to be kidding me, why are they going here?" Ro said, as they turned off the highway.

"Perhaps the girl is here." Zee replied.

_This just keeps getting better and better. _Ro thought.

They continued to fallow the agents until they stopped at a local bar.

Two guards walked out of the bar caring a drunk man out and throwing him onto the street.

"Great place." Ro muttered.

"You really think so?" Zeta asked not really liking the place himself.

"I was being sarcastic." Ro said. Zeta parked across the street form the bar, away from the agents.

"Please tell me you have a plan now." Ro said dismounting off the bike.

"Not yet, come on."

_We are gonna die _Ro thought fallowing the robot across the street. "But Zee what are we going to do, we don't even know if this girl their looking for is good or bad."

"If she is good, then maybe we should help her."

"Wont that just get us into more trouble then we already are?" Ro said a bit irritated.

"Were already in alot of trouble Ro and so is she."

The agents had already entered the bar when Zeta and Ro reached the other side of the road.

"Ugh this place smells horrible." Ro said putting her hands over her nose as they entered the bar.

It smelled of alcohol and heavens knows what else.

"Why would anyone in their right mind hide here." She said looking around. Various people sat around the bar, all did not look vary pleasant.

"Perhaps she thought it'd be the last place they'd look."

"Guess she was wrong." Ro muttered.

"HEY, YOU, STOP RIGHT THERE!" A women cried, It was agent Pullun and she was pointing at them.

* * *

Oh no have Zeta and Ro been spotted or is something amiss? Please stay tuned for the next chapter!

P.S Once again I am sorry for its shortness and I'M STILL LOOKIN FOR A BETA!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
